


Untitled Be Mine Prompt Fill: Sam/Dean, secret softy

by GiGiS89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGiS89/pseuds/GiGiS89
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Untitled Be Mine Prompt Fill: Sam/Dean, secret softy

Prompt fill for the[ Be Mine comment meme on LJ](https://kelleigh.livejournal.com/360397.html). Be sure to check it out.

Prompt: It's the first Valentine since they started this weird thing between them. Naturally, Sam expects them to ignore the holiday--Dean "no chick flick moments" Winchester would kick his ass if he even vaguely acknowledged it, right??? Except Dean loves chick flick moments, and it turns out he's been waiting years to spoil his Sammy rotten on Valentine's. No amount of over-the-top PDA and cutesy presents can sate my thirst. 

Sam wakes to the insistent honking of car horn and an empty bed. He takes in the just as empty motel room and sighs. Fuck. He’d known. He had. Truly. That pushing Dean for more-more that just unacknowledged cuddles and hand jobs-would freak his brother the fuck out. Nevertheless, it’d been months since this...whatever it is...started between them and well, Sam may be a patient man but even he has his limits.

So, yes, he pushed. And no, it’s not like he thought he’d wake up to breakfast in bed (even if it is Valentine’s Day and no it’s not like he thought that was going to make a difference) but he thought he would at least not wake up alone. Sam pulls the pillow from beneath his head and covers his face with it, embarrassed on his own behalf. Dean would kick his ass if he knew Sam was lying in bed disappointed over something as fundamentally “chick flick moment” material as Valentine’s Day.

“Whatever,” he mutters tossing the pillow aside and dragging his (sore) ass to the bathroom. He climbs into the too small shower and blasts the water as hot as it will go. Dean wants to ignore what happened? That’s fine. Sam can play that game too. Has been all of these months. He crouches down a little to fit beneath the showerhead and lets the hot water soothe his sore muscles and his bruised heart.

“Hey,” Dean calls as he opens the bathroom door then pulling the shower curtain back a second later. Sam steps out of the spray and wipes water out of his eyes in time to register Dean’s hand on his neck. Suddenly, he’s being gently tugged forward and being kissed softly. Dean pulls back a small smile on his lips. “Hey, Sammy.”

“H-hey,” Sam stutters out, unsure what’s happening.

“I brought you something,” Dean says lifting a plastic bag into view. “Wrap up in here and I’ll show you.”

Dean cups his jaw, runs the pad of his thumb across Sam’s lips, and then pulls him for another gentle kiss. “I’ll take you to breakfast afterward. Sound good?”

Sam nods. There’s nothing else for him to do. He’s not currently capable of more than that. Dean grins sheepishly and retreats back into the motel room. Sam watches him go, his heart, his mind and every single nerve in his body aflame. This can’t be real, he thinks. It’s more likely that Dean’s the victim of something supernatural (skinwalker? witch?) than it is that Dean’s suddenly become a romantic.

Sam roughly twists the shower knob, shutting the water off. Fuck their lives.

Dean is sitting at the foot of their disheveled bed, patiently waiting for him. He still has the bag in his hands. Sam can see the outline of a dark box through the thin plastic. Sam’s glad he dressed in the bathroom. His body only knows one way to react to the unbridled affection in Dean’s gaze. Sam shifts slightly and deftly adjusts himself.

“Sit down,” Dean instructs tapping the mattress to indicate where Sam should sit. Sam, in a daze of confusion and craving/need/want, obediently sits.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sammy.” Dean says as he pulls a gift-wrapped box out of the bag.

Sam stares at the box then at Dean’s earnest, pleading face and whispers, “Christo”.

Dean stares at him blankly and for a second Sam thinks he’s really fucked things up, but then Dean bursts into laughter-BURSTS INTO LAUGHTER. He drapes his arm across Sam’s shoulder and gives him an awkward half hug before putting the box down and getting to his knees in front of Sam. He takes Sam’s hands, holding on tight as he absentmindedly runs his thumb across Sam knuckles. Dean looks up at him, a coy almost shy smile on his disarmingly open face. His eyes seem preternaturally green and lashes impossibly long and god, how had Sam never noticed just how many freckles dot the bridge of Dean’s nose. Sam feels his cheeks burn. It’s as if the sun has chosen to shine just on him. Sam is mortified.

Dean huffs out a soft laugh, lifts one of Sam's hands and kisses it. Sam’s eyes go wide, because really, what the fuck is happening?

“It’s okay, Sam. I know. It’s weird. But,” he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Sam can see this is hard for him. “I just. I want you to have everything you deserve. Whatever you need, I want to be the person to give it to you. You don’t know how many times I wanted to...fuck...just...spoil you. Hold you when you’re upset or fucking give your giant ass feet a massage…” he trails off pleading for Sam’s help but Sam can’t speak for the way his heart has leapt into his throat.

Dean sighs, sits back onto his heels and begins tenderly reciting the rite of exorcism. Sam’s breath hitches. He transfixed. Dean’s careful, deep-toned recitation does things to him. There is something seriously wrong with him.

“Okay?” Dean asks.

Sam nods, managing a hopeful smile.

Dean picks up the gift box and hands it to him.

“You’ve had it in your cart forever,” he tells Sam as Sam opens the gift. “Don’t know how many times I walked in on you starting at it. You’d think I’d just caught watching porn with the way you shut down the browser so fast.”

Sam stares at the contents of the box then up at his brother. He can’t believe Dean’s done this.

“Dean,” is all he manages to say.

Dean removes the watch from its case. “I had it sized.” He blushes a little. “I kept the extra links, you know, in case it’s not right.”

Sam sits mutely as Dean removes Sam’s watch and places the new one on his wrist.

“What do you think?”

Sam doesn’t know what to think or say. He thinks maybe he’s forgotten how to breathe, because the room is blurring. He stares at his wrist then at his brother.

“How?”

“I have my ways,” he says wiggling his eyebrows. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” he nods then adds another more emphatic ‘yeah’. Oh god. And he’s supposed to be the smart one.

“I’m glad; you deserve it.” Dean stands, takes Sam’s hand again and pulls in a silent instruction to follow suit. Dean wipes at Sam’s cheeks. “Such a girl," he teases gently as he kisses each of Sam’s cheekbones. Sam grunts his faux displeasure.

“Come on. Let’s go grab some grub. I found this vegan place I think you’re really going to like.”


End file.
